Christmas Surprise!
by carlaivy
Summary: It's Christmas day and Ikuto is asked to bring Santa by his daughter. Dressing up as Santa is a big no-no. Is that true? RxR Rated T just in case.


**Hello guys, sorry for not updating "My Boss or My Babysitter?" but this just occurred to me with the holidays coming up :) It's AMUTO and I think it will be a little funny and cute so I hope you enjoy :D**

**Beware I used the name of the children Amu and Ikuto had in other story I wrote, but the children in this story have nothing to do with the ones in the other. **

**A little early but Happy Holidays!**

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

Everything was peaceful. No birds were chirping sadly, but everything outside was covered with white fluffy snow. Perfect that's how it's supposed to be until…

_BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh, why?" was heard as a lazy hand threw the source of the noise across the room, creating a loud _THUMP! _ "Yeah so much better now" said the owner of the voice as he cuddled next to his beloved.

"Ikuto…"replied his beloved menacingly. "Yeah?" he asked lazily getting even more comfortable, before being pushed out of the bed, his buttocks landing hard on the wooden floor. Shock was clearly on his handsome face. "THAT WAS THE FIFTH CLOCK YOU'VE DESTROYED!" replied an exasperated pink haired woman.

"So?" replied the man annoyingly as he got up from the floor. "Well if you hate waking up at 6 why don't you set the alarm to another hour instead of destroying the clock!"exclaimed the woman again."Sorry, I won't do it again" he said crawling onto the bed towards her, "pwease, Ikuto is vewy sowwy"

The woman started giggling. "You idiot!" she said smacking his head lightly. "Ow! Why do you always have to be so violent with me my dear Amu?" asked the man pinning her to the bed with his hands and waited for her reply. She would flick him but seeing that her hands were pinned down by the clock-destroyer man she actually had to answer. "Because you deserve it," replied the pinkette whilst sticking her tongue out. "Hmm well I guess—"Ikuto was cut off by the door slamming open.

Two kids came running in and jumped into the bed. The first one was about 7 years old and he was the exact image of Ikuto, except that his eyes had tints of golden brown in them. The second one was about 5 years old and she was the exact same image as Amu but with strands of midnight blue hair scattered between her pink locks, giving her hair a purple tone if seen from far away.

"Mommy! "exclaimed the boy as he hugged his mom releasing her from her captive. He was absolutely a Mama's boy, even though he would act totally cool with his friends , when he was with his mom his 'cool-boy' act fell completely. "Daddy!"exclaimed the little girl as she pecked Ikuto's cheek and started playing with his hair. And she definitely was a daddy's girl, and Ikuto loved making her laugh and smile brightly.

"Good Morning Toshiro, Saika!"exclaimed Amu kissing each of her children's foreheads,"You guys saved mommy!" she exclaimed sticking her tongue out at her husband. Both of little kids gasped slightly and then smiled brightly, because they on their own saved their mommy even though they didn't know what they saved her from. That is until the small but smart Toshiro's brain started working and a small glare was directed to the blue-haired man. "Daddy what were you doing to mommy?" asked the little boy crossing his arms in front of his chest as he sat on his dad's well-built stomach. How dare his dad to something to _his_ mommy. "Yeah daddy what?"asked Saika pulling a little bit of Ikuto's hair causing him to wince in pain. Oh yeah Amu liked how her kids were putting into action her vengeance. "Yeah darling what were you going to do to me?" she asked with a small pout.

Knowing that his dear Amu was enjoying his torture. With semi-hurt eyes and a small frown the cunning man replied, "I was just trying to give mommy a kiss because I love her." His children's eyes widen and shined brightly. Oh how they loved when their parents said they loved each other because after all mommy and daddy are supposed to love each other greatly to the ends of the world.

"Mommy, why didn't you let daddy kiss you?" asked Toshiro with a small pout and puppy dog eyes. Damn, now everything was thrown back at her. She looked at Ikuto for help, but no her stupid husband was smirking, amusement clearly in his eyes. Then she looked at her daughter and she was smiling so brightly waiting for her parents to kiss.

The woman sighed and rubbed her arm in a helpless manner, "Because… because, um…okay I'll give him a little kiss!" The pink-haired woman crawled across the bed and pecked her husband's cheek. "There," she smiled a small blush gracing her cheeks, even after all those years together he still managed to get a blush out of her by just being there. Her daughter squealed and hugged her mommy's waist. Toshiro didn't squeal but he did put his arms around his mommy's neck and gave his mommy lots of kisses on her cheek.

Ikuto looked at his family. He loved them so much that no words could express his feelings towards them. He loved them to the ends of the world. They always brought him happiness, and it was times like this that he would thank the someone up there in the heavens for giving him such a precious gift. He loved Amu so much that he wouldn't know what to do without her; she gave him two kids, two small bodies that have his own blood, two beings that he would die for and do anything for, and most of all she was his light that always brought him home.

The blue-haired man wanting to join the hugs and kisses his children were offering, proceeded to open his arms and hug his three family members causing them to all fall flat on the bed. His dear daughter started giving him little kisses on the forehead, and his son kept on hugging his beautiful wife. After a while all four of them just laid on the bed close to falling asleep enjoying the moment, until Saika sat up abruptly and turned to her daddy with bright golden eyes.

"What's up?" he asked as he played with Amu's hair, who in turn leaned into his touch. "Daddy!" exclaimed Saika in a sing-song voice. Uh-oh, when Saika did that it meant she wanted something, and usually it would be something that would embarrass Ikuto, unknowingly to her, or affect his wallet. He was about to ask what she wanted but the little girl continued, "Is Santa coming today to our party, because I want to see Santa!" A scowl made its way to his handsome face, even if Saika didn't know that he would be the one dressing up as Santa, he would and will not dress up as Santa. Sure his little mischievous angel almost always made him do what she wanted but this was one of those rare times to which he had to say no.

He was about to give an explanation about why Santa would not be at their party when Amu started speaking, "Saika do you really, really, with all your heart want to meet Santa?" In reply Saika just nodded her head excitedly with each nodded her smile growing. Damn, now Ikuto didn't want to disappoint his daughter and erase that beautiful smile of hers but he didn't want to embarrass himself either. "Then I'll see what I can do for you ok sweetie" said Ikuto, causing his little girl to jump at him and hug him tightly and his man-pride to decrease just thinking about the costume. "Daddy's the BEST!" exclaimed Saika before pecking his cheek and running out the door. Upon hearing the statement the woman's face had a small frown that Saika didn't see, but Toshiro did. "To me mommy's the best" he said hugging Amu once more, then left to go after his sister and see what she was up to.

After the blue-haired man knew that his kids were out of hearing range, he turned to his wife and groaned, "What am I going to do?" The rosette just rolled her eyes and started petting his head the way he liked. Sure he always knew what to say and do, and he always kept his cool, but when it came to doing things that would cause his 'cool-o-meter' to drop he didn't know what to do and came to her, after all she was once the 'Cool 'n Spicy' Amu. "Ikuto you can just dress up as Santa and problem solved, it's not as if we're having guest over for Christmas, so it's just you, the kids, and me," replied the woman bluntly. He thought about it and smiled, "Yeah that's true."

"Oh My Gosh! The World is Ending!" exclaimed Amu with a smirk on her lips. "What are you talking about?" asked the man looking at his wife as if she had grown two heads. "You smiled!"she pointed accusingly at his lips. Amusement was evident in his eyes, along with his trademark smirk, "Oh really now?" he asked giving her butterfly kisses, causing her to giggle before they entered a lip-lock war.

Later that day being the nice father he was, the blue-haired man didn't want to disappoint his daughter; he had bought the Santa Claus suit and he tried making his pretty wife buy a sexy Mrs. Claus'suit but to no avail. He had everything prepared and the day had come when he had to wear a costume that would send his man-pride to the bottomless pits of earth.

Everything was going well. They were all laughing and teasing each other, more exactly Ikuto was teasing Amu, but that's how they always are. The kids were happy and they were excited to open the presents but Saika wouldn't let her brother open them until Santa came. "I want Santa to come mommy", whined the little girl. "I think he'll be here soon" smiled Amu, while winking at her husband signaling him to go get ready, "But first you have to go have a small nap before he comes. He only comes to the homes of the children who are sleeping."

The children scurried to their rooms and did as told. The rosette woman turned to look at her suffering husband, "Oh come on, do it for the kids. They're already waiting for Santa to come." The man stood up from the couch he was sitting on and sighed, "Might as well get this over with." He gruffly pulled out the costume from the guest closet and headed to the guest bathroom. All while he was changing into his downfall, as he called it, the rosette could hear him muttering incoherencies which caused her to giggle.

But those giggles exploded into full on laughter once the man came out. He sported the traditional red and white Santa Claus costume with the black belt and black boots but what caused the woman to burst out in laughter was that he decided to put on a big fluffy white beard and apparently some pillows that filled out the suit with the classic Santa belly. Ikuto had a scowl on his thin lips that went unnoticed due to the scratchy beard and with an irritated voice spit, "What?"

The pinkette abruptly stopped laughing and a bright smiled crawled to her lips, "You didn't have to wear the beard and the belly," she stated as she walked up to him and circled her arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "If I was going to make a fool out of myself why not do it all the way." She giggled and stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek. The man smirked trying to nuzzle his face on the crook of her neck but the white fluff attached to his face was getting in the way and he remembered what he had to do. So pushing his wife away from him gently he took a sack filled with present that was also hidden in the closet and cleared his throat.

He looked up at the sky one time before gulping and closing his eyes, "HO HO HO Merry Christmas!" Excited squeals erupted from the children's rooms which were followed by excited shuffling of feet. The one that appeared first was Toshiro with a big smile on his face and his eyes sparkling with excitement. Next appeared little Saika who just pushed her brother to the floor in happiness and ran towards that big man hugging his leg. "Santa you came!," she squealed jumping up and down eyeing the sack he was carrying. "Ho ho ho! Of course I came! Your awesome father asked me to," explained Ikuto as he smiled at his little daughter. Amu who was helping Toshiro up after being ambushed to the ground rolled her eyes as she heard that, he had to say that.

Once Toshiro got over being tumbled to the floor he smiled brightly when he saw the red and white man. He ran to stand next to his sister but not before shoving her lightly to the side. The two children eyed Santa with big excited eyes awaiting the presents that were sure to come. "HO HO HO, time for presents for good children!," exclaimed Ikuto as he rummaged to the sack and found a present. He took out a medium sized box wrapped in green and red paper, "let's see. Ho ho ho, this is for little Saika!"

Said girl squealed in delight as she took the box and hugged the man's leg murmuring a small, "Thanks Santa!" Once again the man ruffled through the sack and pulled out a bigger box that was also wrapped in the green and red paper, "This big box is for Toshiro, is there a Toshiro in here ho ho ho?," he asked as he looked around the room purposely missing the excited boy. He jumped and with his rand raised and exclaimed repeatedly, "Me, me, me, me!" "Oh there you are little fellow," acknowledged Ikuto as he handed the box to the boy, who thanked him and ran to his sister who placed herself on the floor waiting for him, to open up the presents together. They immediately did, gasps of appreciation followed. Saika had received that doll she had been asking for all year long and Toshiro had received an amazing car track with collectible cars.

"Thank you Santa!," exclaimed the two children as they ran to him and hugged his legs. "HO HO HO, but there is one more present for the lady of the house" laughed Ikuto, truly happy that he had dressed up and made his kid's Christmas one of the best. But that was soon forgotten when the front door banged open.

"Merry Christmas!," exclaimed a brunette man who was followed by three blondes and a purple head, and 3 children in tow. Ikuto turned to glare at Amu, who just shrugged her shoulders clearly surprised by their friends visit to. The brunette spotted Ikuto and looked confused before asking, "Ikuto?" All the kids turned to look at him confused, obviously not seeing Ikuto anywhere just Santa. The rosette started to panic and laughed nervously, "Kukai what are you saying, Ikuto's _not_ here."

"What?" asked the soccer player. The pig-tailed blonde with purple eyes rolled her eyes at her husband before grabbing his ear and pulling him to her whispering, "He's dressed up as Santa so shut up now!" Realization dawned on him and he laughed, "Oh man, that's priceless!." All the time the purple-haired man just shook his head and lead Rima and their 5 year old son to a couch.

Once the unexpected visitors took a seat Ikuto continued with what he was saying, "Ho ho ho, as I was saying there's also a present for the lady." He rummaged through the sack again trying to find the small box, once he did, he walked up to Amu and handed it to her gently. She smiled at him before eagerly opening it up and find a beautiful diamond necklace inside. She gaped in awe before tackling Santa in a hug. Keeping his character Ikuto wrapped his arms around the woman and laughed, "Ho ho ho!"

"What about me Santa?," asked Kukai eagerly, earning a slap to the head from the pop-star sitting next to him. "Kukai just shut up," stated Rima who was cuddled next to Nagihiko. Hearing his groans of pain the children, including his two daughters started laughing. Amu giggled and suggested they all take a picture seeing that they were all gathered. They took one of Ikuto with all kids surrounding him, all of them happy they were taking a picture with Santa. Then they took one all together. They opened the rest of the presents under the tree where there was at least one for everyone in the room. Then the night continued with the children playing, the Tsukiyomi children oblivious to the fact that their father was missing, and the adults and 'Santa' talking and laughing.

The unexpected gathering was soon ending when the children started dozing off. They bid their farewells and left. Once alone at the doorstep Ikuto turned to Amu and slightly glared at her and she knew the exact reason why. "I truly didn't know about them coming," she explained shrugging her shoulders. "I'll believe you," he stated bringing her to him, her small body crashing with his makeshift belly. "Good," she replied before pulling his white beard away and kissing him. "I love you," he whispered looking at her. "I love you too," answered the rosette placing his beard in its place and pushing him towards the house.

"Are you leaving now?" asked a barely standing Toshiro as he hugged his favorite blanket. "Yes ho ho ho," replied Ikuto with warmth in his eyes. The little boy nodded hugging the man's leg once and again and headed to his room to sleep. No longer seeing the boy the man towards his daughter and chuckled. She was cuddling her new doll on the floor her eyes opening and closing trying to fight the sleep overcoming her small body. Amu was about to pick her up but Ikuto stopped her. He took the small child in his arms awkwardly, not used to the belly he was sporting.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead lightly making small giggles escape the girls lips, his beard was tickling her cheeks. "Santa," she managed to whisper, the man hummed in response, "Tell daddy thank you for…telling you to come…and …that I love…him." Her breathing was slow and even, she had traveled to the peaceful world of dreams. "He knows," whispered Ikuto brushing her pink and blue locks back.

He stood up from the bed and saw his wife at the door. Taking of the red hat and the white beard he reached her and smiled. "It wasn't that bad was it?," asked the rosette leading him to their room and helping him out of his costume. He took some warm pajamas from his drawer and put them on. Laying down on the bed her turned to look at Amu's golden eyes, "It actually wasn't." She giggled and cuddled in to his chest. Both letting sleep take over.

THE END

**Well that was all I hoped you liked it, please Review :)**

**Let me know what you think. And if you see any errors please tell me so I can correct them since I didn't go over the story :)**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
